Strafarbeiten die man gerne macht!
by MsLupin
Summary: Meliass hasst Snape doch dann verändert er sich was passiert nun...?
1. Default Chapter

Ich hasse Ihn, Ich hasse Ihn, Ich hasse Ihn. Dachte Melissa sich während sie auf den Weg in die Kercker war.

Heute mittag hatte sie sich während des Zaubertrank Unterrichtes mit Draco Unterhalten. Sie hatte eine Zutat an der Tafel nicht Lesen können und jetzt musste sie wie immer nachsitzen. Snape schien sie abgrund tief zu Hassen, denn sie konnte es Ihm nie Recht machen.

Nun stand sie vor seinem büro und klopfte knock knock. "Herein" Snapes stimme war kalt und gefühlos wie immer. "Guten Abend Professor!"Mel tratt näher an den Schreibtisch. "Guten Abend" entgegnete ihr Professor Snape. "Setzten" fügte er mit schlecht gelaunter Stimmlage hinzu. Das Blonde Mädchen tat wie ihr gesagt worden war und setzte sich. Der Professor war noch über das Pergament gebeugt "Sie können mein Regal abstauben, wischen und die Bücher nach dem ABC sortieren." Snape blickte kurz zu Ihr auf. Sie nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Ich hasse ihn so Abgrund tief, ein fluch wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. Außerdem hat er sich gegen meinen Vater aufgelehnt. Ich verstehe nicht wie er immer noch Denken kann das er... "Sie dürfen gehen!" hatte seine kalte Stimme, sie aus Ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Danke Professor!" meinte Melissa kurz, räumte die Sachen weg und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Es war schon so spät, das Essen wurde schon serviert. Draco, hatte grade bemerkt wie Mel die Halle betreten hatte und winkte Ihr freundlich zu. "Und wie war die Strafarbeit?" grinste er sie an. "Ich hasse Ihn, ich durfte sein Bücher Regal abstauben, wischen und Sortieren, Ich hasse ihn, hatte ich das schon erwähnt?" Mel war wirklich schlecht drauf. "Ja hattest du schon!" der blonde Slytherin fing an zu lachen. Nun gesellte sich auch Pansy Parkinson zu ihnen "Er kann dir ja nicht mehr lange Strafarbeiten geben. Sein Büro müsste doch jetzt sauber sein!" die Slytherins am Tisch musste lachen. Eigentlich lästerten sie nie über Snape, dafür waren ja die Gryffindors da. Doch wie er mit Melissa um sprang fanden sie alle einfach zu Komisch. Die meisten fanden sogar, dass er sie mehr hassen musste als er Potter hasste. Dabei war Mel die beste in Zaubertränke und erledigte Ihre Aufgaben immer sehr gut, hatte ihre Hausaufgaben immer und beteiligte sich am Unterricht. Wieso Snape sie hasste wusste keiner. Das Essen war wie immer sehr üppig und unheimlich lecker. Alle waren sich über die Hausarbeiten am Unterhalten. "Mel sag mal kannst du eben mein Rezept für Zaubertränke prüfen?" meinte Draco und stupste sie leicht an. Sie lächelte "Klar kann ich das machen. Gib mal her!" und Ries Ihm schon das Pergament aus der Hand. Der blonde Slytherin grinste "Danke süße!" Jeder wusste dass er total in Melissa verliebt war, er zeigte es Ihr zwar nicht, aber er sagte es jedem der Ihn fragte. Als Mel grade das Rezept auf Fehler untersuchte, sie hatte auch schon einige gefunden, hörte sie Snape hinter sich. "Na dann können sie ja wenigstens etwas!" meinte er Kühl. 

Das blonde hübsche Mädchen drehte sich ihm zu, ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an. "Sie...!" Doch bevor sie weiter sprach ballte sie Ihre Fäuste "Arrogantes Arschloch!" Das hätte sie nicht tun sollen. Das Gesicht des Professors lief rot an. "Wie bitte?" fragte er noch einigermaßen gelassen. Mel stellte sich direkt vor Ihm "Ich habe gesagt sie sind ein Arrogantes Arschloch!" meinte sie provozierend. "Mit kommen!" meinte Snape kalt und zog sie hinter sich her. Die ganze Halle hatte es mitbekommen. Sie starrten einander an. Melissa war eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Was Snape jetzt wohl mit Ihr machen würde?


	2. Ein nettes Gesprächg

Der Professor brachte Mel in sein Büro. "Setzten sie sich hin!" schrie er sie an. Da das Blonde Mädchen nicht stehen wollte setzte sie sich.

Das Büro war kalt, an den Wänden waren lauter Regale mit Unmengen von Büchern, in anderen Regalen wiederum konnte man tausende von Zaubertrank Zutaten finden. An sich war das Büro eher trüb, kalt und verdammt ungemütlich doch es gab etwas in diesem Büro was sehr gemütlich aussah, die großen, hohen Sessel und der Schreibtisch direkt neben dem Kamin.

Langsam machte sich ein Lächeln auf Melissas Lippen breit, sie hatte daran denken müssen was Pansy vorhin gesagt hatte "Er kann dir ja nicht mehr lange Strafarbeiten geben. Sein Büro müsste doch jetzt sauber sein!" damit hatte sie nämlich voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Es war wirklich sauber hier unten, wenn man bedenkt dass es ein Kerker ist. Während das Slytherin Mädchen so in Gedanken vertieft war begab sich Snape zum Kamin und entzündete ein Feuer.

Als Ihr gegenüber platz genommen hatte blickten sie sich einen Moment an ohne etwas zu sagen. "Sie halten mich also für ein Arrogantes Arschloch ja?" die Stimme des Professors zitterte leicht. "Ja das tue ich, Professor" die junge Frau ihm gegenüber nickte. Mel hatte bei Ihrem Vater gelernt immer das zu sagen was sie dachte, vor allem wenn man Ihr unterstellen würde sie könnte nichts. Sie war zwar der Meinung das Ihr Vater als Ihr Vorbild nur teilweise in betracht gezogen werden konnte, aber es gab immer wieder Züge an Ihm die sie gerne übernahm.

Der Schwarzhaarige Professor zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hackte seine Hände in einander "Und wieso finden sie das?" er hatte seine Stimme dazu gezwungen sich zu beruhigen man hörte es sehr deutlich. "Also wo fang ich an..." Mel überlegte kurz "Genau. Also Ich mache immer meine Hausarbeiten, ich schreibe gute Arbeiten, erledige meine Aufgaben vernünftig und wenn ich mal etwas nicht Lesen kann oder etwas nicht verstehe, zeige ich auf. Aber sie, sie nehmen mich nie dran. Da ich meine Aufgaben aber erledigen will frage ich jemand anders und zack hab ich eine Strafarbeit nach der anderen.

Ich komme normalerweise sehr gut mit Lehrern aus, aber bei Ihnen geht das nicht, man versucht alles um es Ihnen recht zumachen und nix, wieder Strafarbeit. Das kann alles nicht wahr sein." Nach dem sie fertig war mit erzählen, hatte Snape ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Und er mal ehrlich ich verstehe auch nicht wieso sie das so lustig finden" fügte sie hinzu. Nun musste er wirklich lachen "Sie tun also alles um es MIR recht zumachen?" Mel verstand nicht was an dieser Aussage so witzig war, das lang eventuell daran das es schon spät und sie schon müde war. "Ich habe es versucht! Diese mühe mache ich mir nicht mehr, denn es bringt ja sowieso nichts! Sie müssen mich wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen hassen!" meinte sie sauer und Ihre Augen wirkten traurig. "Es ist Ihnen ja wohl bewusst das sich für Ihre Nette Meinung über mich eine Woche Strafarbeiten eingefangen haben oder?" der Professor sah immer noch amüsiert aus.

Das Slytherin Mädchen nickte seicht. "Dann dürfen sie jetzt gehen!" Mel hatte die Büro Türe schon aufgemacht als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, Snape hatte ihr wohl hinterher gesehen, denn sein blick lag immer noch auf Ihr. "Professor?" sie wusste nicht wieso das jetzt tat. "Ja?" fragte Snape kurz und senkte den Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch, der voll von Pergament war. "Ich finde es schade das sie mich so Hassen! Gute Nacht!" und schon fiel die Türe hinter dem bezaubernden Mädchen zu. "Wenn sie wüssten!" grinste Snape vor sich hin.


	3. Gedanken

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war in Silber, Grün und Schwarz gehalten. Vor einem wunder schönen Kamin waren eine Couch und fünf Sessel zu finden. Draco war als einziger wach geblieben um mit Ihr zu reden. Das blonde Mädchen ließ sich neben Malfoy auf die Couch fallen. "Also du machst Sachen!" meinte dieser grinsend und nahm sie in den arm. "Wieso?" sie blickte kurz hoch. "Na Snape so was an den Kopf zu werfen! Der muss dich ja unten total fertig gemacht haben so sauer wie er war außerdem denke ich hast du dein Leben lang Strafarbeit!" der Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden Jungen wurde trauriger. Mel lachte "Nein! Er hat nicht geschrieen und Strafarbeit habe ich nur eine Woche!" Draco sah ziemlich geschockt aus. "Wie kann das denn ich dachte er hasst dich?" nun musste auch Mel darüber nachdenken wieso haben sie sich eigentlich so gut darüber unterhalten? Es kam ihr doch sehr merkwürdig vor. "Ich weiß nicht! Also wir haben uns sogar richtig gut unterhalten. Professor Snape wollte wissen wieso ich finde das er ein Arschloch ist und ich konnte Ihm alles in ruhe erzählen. Ohne das er etwas dazu gesagt hat oder mir ist Wort gefallen ist." Ohne es zu bemerken fing Malfoy an zu grinsen. Es ist so schön sie im arm zu haben. Wie kann es eigentlich das Mel in meinen Armen liegt.

Sie sah zu Draco auf und merkte wie er lächelte. Mel war sehr verwundert, "Woran denkst du?" Der blonde Slytherin legte seinen Blick auf sie "Ich stell mir grade vor wie ich dich vernasche" Mel war schockiert, das konnte man Ihr auch ansehen und Malfoy schluckte kurz "Oh...mein...Gott... Hab ich das laut gesagt?" Das Mädchen in seinen Armen nickte kurz und erhob sich. 

Wieso sagt Draco so was? Ich verstehe ihn nicht wir sind doch so gute Freunde. Er hat nie gesagt dass er etwas für mich empfindet.

Der junge Malfoy stand auf "Gute Nacht!" nuschelte er verlegen und ging in den Schlafsaal. Nach wenigen Minuten, die das blonde Mädchen in Gedanken verbracht hatte machte auch sie sich auf den weg ins Bett.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betritt bemerkte sie direkt das Draco fehlte. Die Ganze Nacht lang hatte sie darüber nachgedacht was er gesagt hatte und wollte mit Ihm reden. Mel beschloss den blonden Slytherin da zu suchen wo er am liebsten war, nämlich unten am See.

Draco saß, wie so oft in letzter zeit, am See und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Nachdem er Mel das ins Gesicht gesagt hatte konnte er nicht schlafen geschweige den ihr unter die Augen treten. "Hey da bist du ja ich habe dich gesucht!" ertönte eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Malfoy hatte Ihr den Blick nicht zugewandt, meinte aber "Wieso bist du her gekommen?" Die junge Frau setzte sich zu ihm "Ich glaube wir sollte reden! Über das was du gestern gesagt hast!" Dann fiel ihr auf das Tränen über sein Wange liefen. Tröstend schloss sie Ihn in die arme. "Hey ist doch nicht so wild." Ihre Stimme klang sanft und verständnisvoll, und ihre Lippen hauchten dem blonden Slytherin einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Nun war dieser dran Verwirrt auszuschauen. Er konnte nicht glauben was grade passiert war.


	4. Und wieder Snape!

Die beide hatten noch ein paar Minuten arm in arm am See gessesen.

Als sie nun beide die Große Halle betratten war alle schon am Essen. Auch sie hatte Hunger und setzten sich schnell an den Slytherin Tisch.

"Morgen Ihr beiden" meinte Blaise. Sie antworteten Ihm nicht so der aßen erst mal richtig viel. "Sag mal Mel weiss du was wir gleich haben" Pansys lächeln nach zu urteilen war es nichts gutes. Deshalb schüttelte das Blonde Mädchen den Kopf. Blaise grinste "Zaubertrank Unterricht bei Professor Snape! McGonagall ist Krank"

Mel schluckte und warf einen kurzen blick auf den Lehrer Tisch. Als Snape das Gespräch mitbekommen grinste er unweigerlich.

Oh nein auch noch Zaubertrank, ich hätte nicht mal etwas gegen das Fach wenn da nicht Snape wäre, na toll dann bekomme ich zu den zwei Stunden Strafarbeit noch zwei dazu. Ich glaube ich zauber mich Krank... oh ne Mame Pomfre bekommt das ja raus...mmh...was ich nur. Nacht dem gestrigen Abend wird Snape mich noch mehr fertig machen, da habe ich keine lust zu.

Doch nun wurde Mel aus Ihren Gedanken gerisen. "Hey Mel wir müssen los! Oder willst du bei Snape zu spät kommen" meinte Draco und lächelte sie süß an. "Nein zu späte nicht. ich will gar nciht erst hingehen" das Slytherin Mädchen ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Das habe ich gehört" ertönte nun eine klate Stimme hinter ihr. Oh oh nicht schon wieder Snape hatte sie grade gedacht als Malfoy meinte "Sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Die arme hat nur wenig geschlafen" Snape warf ihn einen Blick zu, der ihn hätte Töten können, hätte Snape die Macht dazu gehabt. "Ich habe nicht mit Ihnen Gesprochen Mr.Malfoy sonder mit Ms. Voldemort" meinte der Professor nun bissig.

"Tut mir Leid Professor Snape" mischte sich nun auch Mel wieder ein. Snape nickte "Na wenn sie schlecht geschlafen haben, lassen wir es auf sich beruhen! Wenn sie denn dann nun mit zum Unterricht kommen" alle starrten Ihn fassungslos an. War er grade nett gewesen zu Mel? Er ist Krank...

"Selbstverständlich" sie stand auf und folgte Snape. Die anderen brauchten ein paar Minuten um zu realisieren was grade passiert war. "Danke" sagte die hübsche Slytherin zu Ihrem Professor, dieser drehte sich kurz zu Ihr um. er war am Grinsen "Ich habe ja einen ruf aufzubessern" 

Was? Hab ich das grade richtig vertsanden. Aber ich dachte er hasst er mich? Was ist mit Ihm los? Mel hatte den ganzen Weg bis zum Kerker darüber nachgedacht wieso Snape auf einmal so höflich war. Schlimm war der Gedanke das Snape eigentlich ganz niedlich aussah wenn er lächelte.

Die anderen Slytherins folgten Ihnen nur sehr langsam, aber so bekamm wenigsten nicht jeder mit wie Mel, Snape in die Arme gelaufen ist.

Sie waren beide bei den Kerkern angekommen und Snape wollte grade die Türe aufmachen als Mel völlig in Gedanken weiter laufen wollte und somit direkt in den Professor hinein.

Oh mein Gott nicht das noch. ich hätte besser mehr schlafen sollen. Jetzt wird Snape bestimmt wieder sauer. Doch es kam ganz anders.

"Nicht so Stürmisch Junge Frau" meinte er nur und grinste sie verlegen an. Melissa verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was ist los sollte das eine anspielung sein. Sie wollte Ihn grade danach fragen als Malfoy und die anderen auftauchten und der Professor ins Klassenzimmer verschwand.


	5. Zaubertrank Unterricht und seine Folgen

"Hey Mel" rief Draco schon als er sie sah. Das blonde Mädchen hatte ihm zu gewunken.

Nach nur sehr wenigen Minuten waren auch schon alle Schüler im Klassenraum. Snape hatte wie immer zwei Rezepte an der Tafel stehen und alle waren schon beim aufschreiben.

"Können sie auch alles Ms. Voldemort" raunte die Kalte Stimme von Snape an Ihrem Ohr. Er hatte sich wohl zu Ihr hinunter gebeugt um zu sehen wie weit sie war. Mel hatte sich so erschrocken dass Ihre Feder einen Riesen Strich auf dem Pergament vor Ihr hinter lassen hatte. "Bis jetzt ja" sagte sie leicht irritiert. "Wenn sie etwas nicht lesen können aufzeigen! Diesmal nehme ich sie auch dran" Mel nickte dem Professor kurz zu.

Oh mein Gott, wieso ich? Warum bin ich heute Morgen nicht im Bett geblieben. Ich hasse mein leben. Also irgendwas ist anders an Draco und an Snape. Die beiden sind wahrscheinlich auf den Kopf gefallen oder wurden verzaubert. Obwohl... mein Vater würde sich bestimmt freuen wenn ich mit Lucius Sohn ausgehen würde und bald ist doch wieder eines dieser Hogsmeade Wochenenden. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihn einladen.

"Mel? Hallo" Draco hatte wohl die ganze Zeit mit Ihr gesprochen ohne dass sie zugehört hatte. "Ja was ist" fragte sie nun. "Wir wollten doch die Zutaten holen! Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung" das Gesicht des blonden Slytherin jungen sah sehr besorgt aus. "Nein alles okay! Ich hatte nur grade über das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende nachgedacht."

Draco lächelte kurz beruhigt, dann machte sie sich auf, die Zutaten zu holen. Nach nur fast dreißig Minuten waren sie mit dem ersten der beiden Tränke fertig. Snape hatte den ganzen Unterricht lang keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben. Und von seinem Gesicht war das Lächeln schon langer wieder verschwunden.

So langsam nahte das Ende der letzten Stunde. Malfoy und Mel hatten schon aufgeräumt und brachten nun die Zaubertrank proben nach vorne zu Snape.

"Ms. Voldemort würde sie nach der stunde kurz warten" die Stimme des Professors war wieder kalt und unnahbar. Das Mädchen aus Slytherin nickte kurz und setzte sich zurück auf Ihren platz. Snape hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen. Was sie wieder verwunderte.

Im Moment bringen mich alle durch einander. Sie verändert Ihr verhalten in Sekunden und man weiß nie wie jemand Reagiert. Ich muss heute Abend unbedingt früh ins Bett. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles ja auch nur ein. Sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als die Glocke läutete und das Ende der Stunde angekündigt hatte.

Mel blieb ruhig auf Ihrem Platz sitzen. Der Professor räumte noch schnell sein Pergament weg und setzte sich dann auf einen platz neben Ihr. "Sie haben heute Abend zwei Stunden Strafarbeit daran Erinnern sie sich doch noch oder" fragte er ruhig ohne Ihr auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen. "Selbstverständlich Professor"  
Snape atmete tief ein "Ich denke es wäre besser wir vergessen das einfach" also das war jetzt zu viel. Das blonde Mädchen stand auf und hatte angefangen zu schreien "Was ist eigentlich los? Ich verstehe niemanden mehr! Alle sind voll Komisch" Snape war zusammen gezuckt, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte, es ist schwer Snape zu schocken aber das hatte er von IHR nicht erwartet.   
"Also ich weiß nicht wo von sie Reden Ms." Meinte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Mel drehte sich zu Ihm um In Ihren Augen schossen die Flammen hoch.

"Nehmen wir sie. Ich sage ich komme nicht in Ihren Unterricht und sie was sagen sie Wir vergessen das ganze" Mel lief die ganze Zeit vor Snapes Augen hin und her "Dann falle ich Ihnen in die Arme weil ich so in Gedanken bin. Dann kommt nicht so stürmisch Junge Frau also ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr! Was aber noch viel schlimmer war mein bester Freund der Junge Mr. Malfoy meinte gestern er würde darüber nachdenken wie es ist mich zu Vernaschen! Außerdem wieso erzähle ich Ihnen das eigentlich" nun blieb stehen und sah Snape an, dieser war ziemlich blass geworden.

Es herrschte einige Minuten Stille.

Wieso habe ich das Gesagt? Warum um Gottes Willen erzähle ich Snape was ich für Probleme habe? Der muss mich jetzt für ne total durch geknallt blöde Kuh halten. Und das jetzt wieder, wieso Interessiert mich Snapes Meinung. Ich hasse Ihn doch oder etwa nicht. Was ist bloß es kann sich doch nicht alles verändern von einen Tag auf den nächsten.

Ms. Voldemort hatte nicht bemerkt wie Snape aufgestanden war und langsam auf sie zukam. Er nahm sie in den Arm und meinte sanft "Ist doch alles nicht so schlimm" Mel stieß Ihn weg. "Also jetzt...was...wieso...warum tun sie das" Snape wurde rot und Melissa musste grinsen. Dass der Professor rot um die Nase werden konnte wusste sie gar nicht. Kaum vorzustellen das er damit sogar... nein so etwas darf ich und will ich nicht denken.

Mel war wieder so in Gedanken versunken das ein weiteres Mal nicht mit bekommen hatte das Professor Snape nun direkt vor Ihr stand. Er sah sie traurig an "Hassen sie mich wirklich so sehr" Mel fing an zu zittern als sie wahrgenommen hatte was er grade gefragt hatte. "Ja ...nein...also ach ich weiß nicht" sie drehte sich von Ihm weg.

Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte sie kalte, knochige, lange Finger Ihr Wange streichelten. Es war sehr schön. Mel konnte ein wenig Zuneigung gebrauchen. Aber wieso Snape... Wieso nicht Draco? Sie wich zurück "Also Professor sie machen mir angst" sie wusste nicht genau wie so, aber er sie hatte wirklich angst bekommen.

"Sie sollten gehen! Ich werde Ihnen beim Abendessen sagen wie es mit Ihrer Strafarbeit aussieht" meinte Snape wieder kühl. Er setzte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah kurz zu Mel. "Sie sind ja immer noch da? Ich hatte gesagt sie dürfen gehen" nun wurde er lauter.

Sie war wieder sehr schockiert über diese schnelle Wendung. Sie war verwirrt über Ihre Gefühle. Wenn sie im Schlafsaal sein würde, dann sollte sie eine Kalte Dusche nehmen und noch mal in ruhe über alles nachdenken. So schnell war das süße Slytherin Mädchen noch nie verschwunden. Doch sie wollte einfach nur noch weg, sie wollte niemanden sehen und schon gar nicht mit irgendjemandem reden.


	6. Einfach zu viel

Nachdem sie endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen war rief auch schon Draco nach ihr "Hey Mel willst du dich nicht zu uns setzte" sie blieb abrupt stehen drehte sich zu ihm "NEIN ich will mit niemanden mehr reden und auch niemanden mehr sehen" schrie sie.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es still. Malfoy sah total geschockt aus "War das mit Snape so schlimm" jetzt wurde Mels Gesicht richtig rot es sah aus als würde sie gleich explodieren "NEIN alles ist schlimm! DU bist total komisch SNAPE ist total komisch und ICH, ICH bin voll verwirrt! Und jetzt lass mich in ruhe"

Draco viel die Kinnlade runter. Mel drehte sich um und rannte in Ihr Zimmer. So sauer war sie noch nie gewesen. Aber wenn sich alle Komisch benehmen wieso nicht auch sie. Sie kannte diese Reaktionen nur von Ihrem Vater. Eigentlich war das Mädchen immer sehr ausgeglichen und konnte sich den Situationen anpassen.

Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Wieso musste sie abwechselnd an Draco und an Snape denken? War sie eventuell ver... Nein das kann nicht sein. Weder in Snape noch in Draco.

Snape war viel zu alt, hatte meistens Schlechte laune und war total ungerecht Menschen gegen über die keine Zauberer sind oder auch nur weil er sie nicht leiden kann. Außerdem war Snape mal ein Todesser gewesen und jetzt Spioniert er für Dumbeldore.

Und Draco... oh Gott er ist so ein Papakind. Wenn sein Vater nicht stolz auf Ihn ist bricht in Ihm eine Welt zusammen. Außerdem ging er Ihr total auf die Nerven mit seinem Eitlen Getue. Er denkt immer er ist der Chef bei den Slytherins, aber das war er nicht, er hatte den Respekt der anderen doch nur wegen seinem Vater.

Melissa jedoch wollte immer einen Mann haben der ehrlich ist, hinter dem steht was er sagt und tut. Außerdem sollte er sich für dinge Interessieren die sie auch mag, er sollte den Menschen einen gewissen Respekt entgegen bringen egal ob sie Muggel oder Zauberer sind. Zwar war Ihr Vater niemals damit einverstanden dass sie Muggel mag, doch sie ist bei welchen aufgewachsen weil Ihr Vater ja seine Macht verloren hatte.

Sie stand vor Ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte ein Paar Klamotten raus, da sie heute Mittag frei hatte und die Sonne nur so strahlte entschloss sie sich einen kurzen roten Rock anzuziehen und ein Weißes Neck-Top mit einem nicht grade uninteressanten ausschnitt. Danach machte sie sich auf in die Dusche.

Als sie so unter der Dusche stand musste sie an die Berührung von Snape denken. Es war schön gewesen wie seine Finger langsam Ihre Wange gestreichelt hatten. Aber auch an die Umarmung von Draco musste sie denken, er roch so gut. 

Ich will nicht daran denken, verschwindet aus meinem Kopf und zwar beide. Ich will einfach nur vergessen, will meine ruhe haben, wenigstens heute. Es ist so wunder schön draußen. Sie dachte zu viel nach über alles. Es war einfach nur komisch wie sich die beiden verhalten.

Die lange ausgiebige Dusche hatte Mel richtig gute getan. Als sie nun wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat war keiner mehr da. Sie warf einen kurzen blick auf die Uhr es war schon Zeit für das Essen also machte sich das Mädchen auf in die Große Halle.

Natürlich hatte keiner in der Großen Halle mehr seine Schuluniform an. Nachdem Mel die Halle betreten hatte folgten Ihr die blicke einiger Jungs bis zum Slytherins Tisch. Sie sah wirklich gut aus.

Melissa war ca. 1,70 m groß und hatte eine schlanke dennoch Sportliche Figur. Ihr langes Blondes Haar und Ihre Blauen Augen passten perfekt zu Ihrem Gesicht. Sie strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit aus das war unheimlich.

Ein platz neben Draco war noch frei also setzte sie sich zu ihm stupste ihm leicht in die Seite und lächelte "Tut mir leid! Ich habe einfach zu viel Stress und zu wenig Schlaf" ihrem liebevollen Blick konnte Malfoy nicht widerstehen deswegen meinte er "Okay! Ist ja nicht so schlimm jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag"

Nun konnte Mel mit ruhigem gewissen etwas Essen. Sie hatte einen Riesen Hunger bekommen. Langsam fiel Ihr Blick auf den Lehrertisch, Snape unterhielt sich mit Professor McGonagall.

Nachdem Essen holte sie von Oben schnell eine decke zwei Bücher und etwas zu trinken. Denn sie wollte den Abend unbedingt draußen verbringen, sich in der nähe vom See auf die Decke legen und nur noch entspannen.

Snape hatte sie nicht mal mehr auf Ihre Strafarbeit angesprochen er war anscheinend immer noch viel zu geschockt.


	7. Ein schöner Abend

Mel hatte ihr decke direkt am See hingelegt, sonnte sich du lass Zaubertränke für Profis - die Macht des Wahnsinn. Sie fand dieses Thema immer sehr interessant, welche Auswirkungen Zaubertränke haben und wie man sie tarnen kann war einfach unglaublich.

"Ich hoffe ich störe nicht" ertönte eine bekannte raue stimme. "oh was sehe ich da... ein buch über Zaubertränke" Mel blickte kurz von ihrem Buch auf, sie ließ es fallen, vor ihr stand Snape.

"Falls sie es noch nicht mit bekommen haben sollten ich liebe Zaubertränke" meinte sie kurz und setzte sich auf. Snape ließ sich neben Ihr nieder. "Doch das habe ich bereits mitbekommen." Er lächelte wie sie sanft an und es war das erste Mal das sie zurück lächelte.

Sie wusste das Snape ein Interessant Mann war, er mochte Zaubertränke wieso sollte sie sich denn nicht mit Ihrem Lehrer verstehen? Wäre es denn so falsch? Sie könnten sich über Zaubertränke Unterhalten und Erfahrungen austauschen.

"Bei welchem Kapitel sind sie denn jetzt" fragte Snape und er hörte sich wirklich interessiert an. "Ich bin beim Trank des Glaubens" Mel lächelte sanft. "Ein unheimlich interessanter Trank, man kann den anderem alles erzählen und er glaubt es. Aber glauben sie mir das nächste Rezept ist Interessant." Nun sah Mel den Tränkemeister mit großen Augen an. "Was kommt den als nächstes" Snape dreht sich zu Ihr um und blickte tief in Ihre Augen, ein leichtes kribbeln machte sich in Mels bauch breit.

"Es ist eine Mischung aus Willen und Wahrheitstrank. Höchstinteressant ist das man zwar auf das hören muss was der andere sagt, aber wiederum nur das Tun kann was man wirklich tun will, im tiefstem inneren seines Herzens. Nehmen wir Mr. Malfoy als Beispiel. Man könnte Ihm sagen er solle Mr. Potter töten und wen er das will dann tut er es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dennoch kann es im Nachhinein passieren das er sagt er wollte es nicht. Dann ist er sich seinen Gefühlen nicht bewusst."

Mel blieb der Mund offen stehen. "WOW" mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.  
Ohne dass die beiden es bemerkt hatten standen hinter ihnen schon fast alle Schüler und sogar einige Lehrer.

Alle waren ja der Meinung die beiden würden sich hassen. Es war sehr amüsantes Bild wie die beiden nebeneinander am See saßen und sie unterhielten.

"Sie müssen heute Abend noch Ihre Strafarbeit bei mir absitzen" meinte Snape nun. Mel nickte und Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde leicht Traurig. "Und Ihre Aufgabe wir seien den Trank des nächsten Kapitels fertig zu stellen. Ich helfe Ihnen selbstverständlich. Was halten sie davon" der Professor sah sie an und freute sich ein lächeln zu sehen.

"Meinen sie das ernst" fragte Mel nach, denn sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. "JA das meine Ich ernst. Sie können Ihn dann ja an Mr. Malfoy testen." Nun mussten beide Lachen.

Nun räusperte sich Draco kurz "Das ist doch nicht Ihr ernst" hackte dieser nach. Die beiden drehten sich um und waren immer noch am Lächeln. "Doch" meinte Snape kühl und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich kurz. Doch als sie den Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden Slytherin Jungen gesehen hatten musste beide wieder anfangen laut zu lachen.

"Mensch Draco nimm das nicht so ernst" meinte Mel nun und gab ihm die Hand. "Ja aber das ist nicht witzig" meinte dieser stur. "Also Mr. Malfoy ein bisschen Spaß sollten sie verstehen" aufgerechnet diese Aussage kam von Snape.

Melissa der nun aufgefallen war das alle um sie rum standen fragte etwas böse "Sag mal was steht Ihr hier eigentlich alle und belauscht unser Gespräch" Die anderen blickten betreten zu Boden. "Naja...wir...dachten...also...ihr hasst...euch doch" meinte Malfoy stotternd.

"Ja dachte ich auch" Ihr fiel auf einmal auf das Snape und sie sich wirklich sehr gut Unterhalten hatten. Kein einziges Schlechtes Wort ist gefallen, er hatte nicht gemeckert. Außerdem wollte er Ihr sogar zeigen wie sie den Trank brauen kann der Ihr so gefiel.

Snape wurde leicht rot, es war so als hätte er Mels Gedanken lesen können. 

"Ich habe nie gesagt ich würde Mr. Voldemort hassen" meinte dieser nun etwas beleidigt "Ich hasse es nur wenn sie beide sich in meinem Unterricht miteinander Unterhalten obwohl ich Mr. Voldemort schon mindestens 1000 Mal gesagt habe sie solle einfach warten bis ich Zeit habe"

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Draco leicht eifersüchtig die beiden saßen die ganze Zeit neben einander und hatte sich super verstanden. Sie hatten geredet und gelacht. Er wünschte sich, mit Snape tauschen zu können. Denn er wollte das, das hübsche Blonde Mädchen nicht Snape so ansah sonder Ihn.

Er stellte etwas an Snape fest was Ihm noch nie aufgefallen war. Er sah wirklich nicht nett aus. Und seine blicke verrieten Ihn. Er hatte noch niemals einen Menschen so angesehen, Draco kannte Snape schon sehr lange, er war sein Pate, doch diesen Blick kannte er nicht. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen was es zu bedeuten hatte. Aber er wollte es nicht glauben. 

Draco und Pansy hatte nun beschlossen sich zu den beiden zu setzten. Mel und Snape schienen nichts dagegen zu haben.

"Hat jemand Hunger" fragte Mel nun um das fast 5 Minuten andauernde Schweigen zu brechen. Die anderen nickten alle. Melissa holte Ihren Zauberstab heraus und tickte die Decke an verschiedenen freien stellen an, dabei murmelte sie Irgendwas, das die anderen nicht verstehen konnten. Als sie denn Zauberstab dann noch einmal über der decke einen kreis ziehen ließ, kam ein richtig schönes Picknet zum Vorschein. 

"WOW woher kannst du das denn" fragte pansy richtig begeistert. Auf der decke waren nun Kürbissaft, MilchÄpfel, Sandwitches, Quark mit Erdbeeren, so noch Erdbeeren und Trauben. "Na wenn man so gerne in der Freien Natur ist wie ich sollte man so etwas doch können! Oder glaubst du ich würde jedes Mal wie ein Muggel einen Riesen Picknick Korb mit mir rumschleppen"

Alle lachten, aßen und Unterhielten sich. Mel wollte mehr über Zaubertränke wissen. Snape erzählte ihr von vielen. Selbst Draco und Pansy waren begeistert und stellten Fragen ohne Ende. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen.

Sie hatte solange Draußen gesessen und geredet das sie den Sonnenuntergang hatten beobachten können.

Es war herrlich wie die Sonne, den Himmel einfärbte, die Strahlen kitzelten den See. Es war einfach Traumhaft. Doch nun wurde es kalten. Mel zauberte alles wieder weg packte Ihre Sachen und sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. 

"Ich denke wir verschieben Ihre Strafarbeit auf Morgen" meinte Snape als er einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte. Mel war zwar etwas enttäuscht aber es war schon 23 Uhr und Morgen früh war wieder Unterricht.

Draco, Mel und Pansy liefen arm in arm zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco der in der Mitte war fühlte sich richtig wohl. Er hatte noch so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren noch einige wach und blickte ziemlich verwundert auf die drei Ankömmlinge. Diese grinsten nur "Neidisch" fragte Mel dreist, einige der Jungs nickten. Die drei Lachten. Und ließen sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin fallen.

"War doch ein schöner Abend oder" fragte nun Pansy in die Runde. "Ja war es" meinte Mel kurz. "Ja und das Snape so nett war, war ja der Hammer. Was er alles so erzählt hat war total aufregend." Man sah Draco die Begeisterung noch in den Augen stehen. Mel grinste "Wir könnten Ihn ja morgen mal fragen ob wir einen Wahrheitstrank brauen dürfen" die anderen nickte begeistert. "Aber wieso morgen" fragte Draco nun.

Das blonde Mädchen grinste "Na wie haben nach dem Mittagessen zwei Stunden Zaubertränke" Pansy und Draco blickten sich kurz an. "Aber wir haben Morgen doch bei Sprout Kräuterkunde." Meinten nun beide im Chor. Mel schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei flog ihr Haar durch die Luft, das sah ziemlich süß aus.

"Hat Professor Snape mir vorhin mitgeteilt. Sprout ist Krank deswegen haben wir Morgen anstatt Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke." Die beiden sahen sie mit verschmitztem lächeln an.

"Ihr habt euch ja wirklich gut verstanden." Meinte Pansy nun mit einem leicht ironischen unterton. Mel wurde rot "Naja wir haben nur so geredet weil wir das gleiche Buch lesen, Snape hatte sich gewundert warum ich so was schwieriges Lese" Draco und Pansy grinsten sich an "ja, ja" kam es im Chor.

Mel sah auf Draco und dann zu Pansy "Außerdem habe ich doch mein Dracilein" sie grinste die beiden fies an. Nun wurde Draco rot, nahm Mel in den Arm und küsste sie.

Seine Lippen waren wunderbar weich. Doch so schnell wie er angefangen hatte sie zu küssen hatte er auch wieder aufgehört. Mel blickte Ihn ein bisschen verwirrt an, sie hatte eigentlich nur Spaß gemacht. "Ohje es war nur ein Witz von dir oder" bemerkte nun Draco. Mel nickte kurz.

Zog Ihn dann aber zu sich. "Wir werden sehen" sie lächelte Ihn an "Ich mag dich Draco, das weiß du. Vielleicht wird ja noch mehr aus uns, man sollte ja niemals nie sagen. Ich wollte dich schon lange was fragen" sie unterbrach kurz um Dracos Reaktion zu sehen. "Hättest du nicht Lust mich beim nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende zu begleiten? Also nur wir beide"

Nun lächelte Draco wieder "Ja gerne! Vielleicht habe ich dann mal die Möglichkeit dir zu zeigen wie sehr ich dich mag"


	8. Verliebt !

Sie waren nun alle ins Bett gegangen. Mel dachte noch darüber nach was Draco vorhin gesagt hatte. Vielleicht kann ich dir dann ja zeigen wie sehr ich dich mag

Er scheint wirklich in mich verliebt zu sein. Wieso hat er mir das denn niemals gesagt?  
Dann fing sie an zu grinsen. Der Kuss war wunderbar, er hat so weiche Lippen einfach traumhaft.

Nach ein paar Minuten schwankten ihre Gedanken dann wieder zu Snape. Er war heute Abend sehr nett gewesen, dass kennt man von Ihm gar nicht. Ich hatte wirklich gedachte er würde mich Hassen. Aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Ich muss ja ehrlich zugeben dass er sehr niedlich aussieht wenn er Lächelt. Nur zu schade das es so selten der fall ist.

Ich bin ja wirklich mal gespannt wie er Morgen im Unterricht reagieren wird, wenn wir Ihn fragen ob wir einen Wahrheitstrank brauen dürfen. Ich hoffe er wird nicht sauer. Ich finde in echt nett wenn man sich so mit Ihm Unterhält.

Was mir eher Angst macht ist das ich finde das er eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht aussieht. Er ist so viel älter als Draco. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was mit mir los ist. Es kann doch nicht wirklich sein das ich mich verlieben oder? Oh mein Gott ich habe zusammen ersten Mal verlieben auf mich bezogen.

Wenn mein Vater das erfährt. Er hält Gefühle für schwäche. Und wenn man eine Schwachstelle hat dann ist man angreifbar. Ich muss mich wohl oder übel zurück halten. Obwohl ich bin 18 und ich war noch nie verliebt. Außerdem bin ich die Älteste in meiner Stufe. Ist schon scheisse wenn man zu spät eingeschult wird.

Als sie endlich eingeschlafen war zeigte die Uhr schon 3. in nur 4 Stunden musste sie wieder aufstehen.

Ganz verschlafen und noch halb im Land der Träume öffnete Mel die Augen. Sie streckte sich damit sie wach wurde. Es war jetzt 6:45 Uhr. Sie hatte wenig geschlafen und Trotzdem fühlte sie sich Top fit.

Als erstes öffnete sie das Fenster und atmete einmal Tief ein. Die Sonne ging grade erst auf. Der Himmel färbte sich in Lila, Pink, Blau und Gelb. Es war wunder schön zu beobachten wie die Sonne auf und Unter ging. Die Landschaft um Hogwarts herum war einfach wie in einem Traum.

Jetzt war es mal wieder an der zeit sich die Frage aller Fragen zu stellen. Was ziehe ich heute an? okay unter Ihrem Umhang würde es sowieso niemand sehen, aber trotzdem hatte sie das Bedürfnis, perfekt aus zusehen. Man kann ja nie wissen.

Nachdem sie etwas zum Anziehen gefunden hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Badzimmer. Als ihr auf einmal ein Malfoy mit nacktem Oberkörper entgegenkam.

Mel konnte nicht anders sie musste Pfeifen. Man konnte Malfoys Oberkörper ja nie sehen. Normaler weise. Da er immer, wirklich immer seinen Umhang trug. Aber man hatte ja auch nicht ahnen können das er einen so gut durch Trainierten Körperbau haben würde.

Mel musste zugeben sie war sehr angetan von ihm. Seine Weiße haut war noch mit leichten Wassertropfen bedeckt. Man konnte sich das so vorstellen wie einen Typen aus der Coca Cola Werbung von den Muggeln. Einfach Göttlich dieses Bild.

"Guten Morgen Süße! Dir ist klar das ich dich jetzt auch mal Oben Ohne sehen darf oder" er eine breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und zwinkerte Ihr zu. "Ha davon kannst du nur Träumen! Ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn du hier so verführerisch rum läufst"

Oh Nein! Hatte sie grade wirklich verführerisch gesagt? Draco lächelte jetzt ziemlich selbstsicher. "Ahja ich renne hier also verführerisch rum ja" er hatte nun einen Schritt auf sie zugemacht und flüsterte Ihr ins Ohr "Du auch" Mel blickte an sich runter. Sie bemerkte das sie völlig vergessen hatte ein Morgenmantel anzuziehen. Sie hatte eine wirklich kurzes Nachthemd an das nicht wenig durch sichtig war.

"Ich muss weiter ich wollte noch Duschen bevor alles überfüllt ist" sagte sie kurz und wollte weiter laufen doch der blonde Slytherin hielt sie fest. Er zog sie zu sich und Küsste sie. Mel konnte nicht anders als über Dracos weiche, glatte Brust zu streichelt. Langsam leckte der blonde Slytherin über Ihre Lippen und bat um einlass.

Mel war sich nicht sicher ob es richtig war, aber sie ließ Malfoy Zunge hinein und er erforschte Ihre Mundhöhle. Langsam streichelten sich Ihre Zungen und finge nach wenigen Minuten an mit einander zu Kämpfen.

Da sie beide keinen atmen mehr hatten beendeten sie den Kuss sehr sanft. Mel löste sich aus der zarten Umarmung Dracos. "Ich muss jetzt wirklich Duschen gehen" meinte sie kurz und ließ den blonden Jungen zurück. "Bis gleich beim Frühstück meine Süße"

Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen. Wieso habe ich ihn nur zurück geküsst. Wieso habe ich zu gelassen das er mich küsst? Fragen über fragen waren nun in Ihrem Kopf. Aber er sah so unheimlich Sexy aus. Und er war so sanft gewesen.

Als Mel die große Halle betreten hatte und sich neben Draco an den Slytherin Tische setzte, hatte sie schon die Befürchtung dass jeder wusste das sie sich geküsst hatten. "Guten Morgen" meinte der hübsche Junge Mann neben Mel. "Morgen Draco" meinte sie kurz zurück.

"Wer fragt Snape eigentlich nachher" meinte nun Pansy. Sie sahen einander an. "Von mir aus Frage ich" Mel warf einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch, genau in diesem Moment sah Snape zu ihr und er lächelte kurz.

"Okay du fragst" meinte Draco genervt, er hatte mitbekommen wie Snape, Mel angelächelt hatte und sie hatte zurück gelächelt. "Ich freue mich auf nächstes Wochenende" meinte Mel nun freudig. "Wieso" Pansy verstand nicht was das jetzt mit dem Thema zu tun haben sollte. "Wieso nicht? Endlich mal wieder nach Hogsmeade" sie zwinkerte Draco zu "Dann hab ich Dracilein für mich" setzte sie noch hinzu.

Alle wussten das Pansy total scharf auf Draco war. Doch sie traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen, sie hatte viel zu viel Angst davor was Voldemort tun würde, wenn sie sich mit seiner Tochter anlegen würde. Ihr Eltern waren Todesser und sie hatten ihr befohlen Freundschaft mit Mel zuschließen. Das war ja soweit auch nicht tragisch, denn sie war cool. Doch dass sie und Draco sich so gut verstanden machte sie rasend vor Wut!

Nachdem alle zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten und noch etwas Zeit übrig war sprachen sie über die Hausaufgaben und verglichen sie mit einander.

Ca. 30 Minuten Später machten sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung.

Professor McGonagall war schon anwesend und in ein Gespräch vertieft. Mel setzte sich ganz vorne in die erste Reihe. Nur wenige Sekunden später stand ein braun Haariges Mädchen aus Gryffindors neben Ihr. "Ist der Platz noch frei" fragte sie höflich. "Ja klar setz dich" meinte Mel.

"Wusstest du dass wir uns als Animagie bewerben dürfen" fragte sie nun. Melissa sah sie interessiert an und lächelte "Wirklich? Das ist ja mal cool! Ich bin übrigens Melissa Voldemort und mit wem habe ich das vergnügen" das Gryffindor Mädchen wurde bleich. "Ähm... ich bin Hermione Granger"

Den Namen kannte sie bereits. Draco hatte mal von Ihr erzählt. Sie war eine Muggelgeborene außerdem noch ein Freundin des berühmten Harry Potter. Malfoy fand sie furchtbar sie solle total eingebildet sein und alles besser wissen.

"Freut mich Hermione! Aber erklär mir wie wir uns Bewerben sollen" Hermione war verwundert das Mel doch so nett war wie sie gehört hatte. Eigentlich musste Malfoy doch viel Schlechtes über sie erzählt haben, also wieso war Melissa so freundlich?

"Also Professor McGonagall sucht sich die Leute aus die sich Bewerben dürfen, damit sich auch nur die Bewerben die auch eine Chance haben. Wir müssen uns das ein Tier aussuchen und bekommen drei Aufgaben gestellt die wir üben können bis in vier Wochen die Prüfung ist." Mel war beeindruckt.

"Hey Schlammblut labber Mel nicht so voll. Außerdem wollte ich da sitzen" Draco war zu ihnen gestoßen. Hermione wollte keinen streit deswegen fing sie an Ihre Sachen wieder einzupacken. Doch Mel packte Hermione am arm. "Draco der Platz ist vergeben wie du siehst also muss du dich wohl oder übel irgendwo anders hinsetzten" das blonde Slytherin Mädchen war aufgestanden und alle Schüler so wie Professor McGonagall sahen zu den beiden.

"Mel du willst neben so einem Schlammblut sitzen" fragte Malfoy nun geschockt. McGonagall wollte grade etwas sagen kam aber nicht dazu weil Melissa antwortete "Sie hatte mich gefragt ob sie sich setzten kann und ich habe ja gesagt! Hast du damit ein Problem" Draco nickte "Ja habe ich! Sie ist ein Schlammblut" Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen "Ja, ja ich habe es mit bekommen danke"

Draco war wirklich schockiert. Wieso sitzt Mel neben Hermione? Sie war ein Schlammblut! Sie läst sich von Ihr zutexten und jetzt verteidigt sie, dieses Miststück auch noch. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Doch er wollte sich auch nicht mit Ihr anlegen. Deswegen setzte er sich in die Reihe hinter sie.

Hermione blicke Mel überrascht an "Danke" meinte sie verlegen. "Quatsch null Problem er muss sich ja nicht ständig so aufspielen wie ich das hasse" Mel grinste. McGonagall stand vor und hatte wie alle anderen den Mund noch halb offen stehen.

Dann räusperte sie sich. "Ich habe ihnen eine freudige Mitteilung zu unterbreiten" In der Klasse wurde es still. "Ich werde nach dieser Stunde überleg wer von Ihnen sich meiner Meinung nach als Animagus Bewerben kann." Nun ging ein flüstern durch die Klasse.

Die Stunde Verwandlung war eigentlich ganz angenehm, sie sollten einen Kelch in etwas Lebendiges Verwandeln. Danach sollten sie Raten in eine Tee Kanne Verwandeln. Melissa und Hermione hatte bei diesen Aufgaben keine Probleme.

Nachdem die erste Stunde überstanden war, wertete Professor McGonagall die Noten aus während die anderen Ihre Aufgaben aufschrieben.

Nun war es soweit McGonagall machte eine Runde durch die Klasse und verteilte die Anmelde Formulare. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Amely Perks, Hermione Granger, Mel und noch fünf andere hatten nun Ihre Anmelde Formulare vorsich liegen.

"Bitte Füllen sie die Formulare Komplet aus und geben Sie, sie mir Morgen" meinte nun die Professorin. Alle nickten.

Sie hatte noch erklärt wie sie die Auswahl getroffen hatte und warum manche nicht genommen worden waren obwohl sie sehr gut in verwandlung sind.

Auch die zweite Stunde fand schnell Ihr Ende und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Das Mittag Essen war hervoragend. Nun hatten sie Zaubertrank Unterricht.


	9. Der Wahrheitstrank

Kurz bevor der Unterricht los gehen sollte. Stand Melissa bei Professor Snape am Pult. Sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Draco und Pansy um, die beiden lächelten und deuteten an das sie endlich Fragen sollte. Doch Mel war sich nicht so sicher ob das eine Gute Idee war.

"Verzeihung Professor Snape" sagte sie dann schluss endlich. Der Professor blickte kurz zu Ihr hoch, er sah schlecht gelaunt aus. "Ja Ms. Voldemort" Mel wippte auf ihren Füßen hin und her "Ich...also wir...also ich" stammelte sie. "Sie oder Ihr" hackte Snape nun nach und Klang genervt. "Ich wollte sie fragen...also...ob wir nicht" doch weiter kam sie nicht weil Snape Ihr ins Wort fiel. "Der Unterricht hat angefangen sie sollten sich setzten damit wir Anfangen können" meinte er garstig.

"Wie so sind sie jetzt eigentlich wieder so ein Arsch" Mel war es überhaupt nicht angenehm das sie das gesagt hatte.Snapes Augen funkelten sie bedrohlich an "Sie sollten sich eine andere ausdrucksweise zu legen! Und jetzt setzen"

Mel ging zurück zu Ihrem platz als sie sich auf halben Weg nochmal umdrehte, sie blickte Snape traurig an "Gestern Abend fand ich sie total net und ich hatte Gedacht das ich die ganze Zeit ein Falsches Bild von Ihnen hatte" sie legte eine kurze Pause ein "Doch da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Wahrscheinlich war das nur so ne Phase von dir" 

Sie setzte sich neben Draco. "Was war los" fragte er. "Er ist so ein Arschloch" nachdem das Mädchen das gesagt hatte beschloß Malfyo nicht nach zuhacken.

Professor Snape saß immer noch auf seinem Platz und sah sie an. Sein Blick war nicht Böse, Genervt, geschockt oder Traurig nein, wie soll man das erklären, sein blick wirkte irgendwie Liebevoll. Kaum zu glauben Snape konnte Liebevoll aussehen.

Doch der Unterricht musste Anfange also stand Snape auf und tickte mit seinem Zauberstab einmal gegen die Taffel. Nun erschien ein Trank den Mel sehr wohl kannte. Es war der Wahrheitstrank. Ein sehr komplexes Rezept wo für sie sicher fünfundsizig Minuten brauchen würden.

"Wenn jeder mit seinem Trank fertig ist werde ich ein paar aussuchen die wir dann testen" meinte Snape nun. Man hörte ein Schüler flüstern das in den Kerckern wieder hallte.

Natürlich war Melissa total begeisterter. Sie war die letzte am Zutaten Schrank. "Das ist doch ein Trank der Ihnen gefallen dürfte" hauchte nun eine kühle Stimme in Ihr Ohr. Mel drehte sich erschrocken um. Direkt vor Ihr, nur wenige zentiemeter entfernt Stand Professor Snape.

"Ja das ist ein wirklich interessant Trank" meinte sie kurz angebunden. "Ich habe mir Gedacht nachdem Sie gestern so ein Interesse an diesem Trank hatten wäre es doch die gelegenheit" Das Blonde Mädchen konnte nicht anders sie musste Lächeln.

"Was finden sie so amüsant" meinte Snape sehr kühl. "Das find ich ja süß! Nur wegen mir geben sie uns so eine Aufgabe" Doch ohne ein Antwort abzuwarten setzte sich Mel zurück auf Ihren Platz. Sie war total rot geworden.

Oh schon das zweite Kompliment heute. Erst das ich eigentlich ganz nett bin und jetzt findet sie es auch noch süß das ich, diesen Trank ausgewählt habe, dachte Snape.

Es war einige zeit vergangen und Snape lief mehrmals durch die Klasse. Fast alle waren mit Ihrem Trank soweit fertig. Mel war gespannt welche Tränke er ausprobieren würde und vor allem an wen.

Nun war es soweit sie waren Fertig und Snape meinte "Ich teile euch jetzt in gruppen auf. Jeweils einen aus Gryffindor und einen aus Slytherin" Bei den Slytherins war aber einer mehr als bei den Gryffindors.

Nun fielen die gruppen:  
Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter  
Amely Perks - Neville Longbottom  
Pansy Parkinson - Hermione Granger  
Blaise Zabini - Ronald Weasley

So ging es eine ganze Zeit weiter. Am ende hatten alle einen Partner nur Mel nicht.  
"So Ms. Voldemort sie dürfen Ihren Trank dann an mir Testen" hörte sie nun Snape hinter sich sagen. Alle drehten sich zu Ihnen um.

Hatten sie da grade Richtig gehört, sie sollte Ihren Trank an Snape testen? Das schien eine Menge Spaß zu versprechen. "Okay Professor! Das mal Prost" sie reichte Ihrem gegenüber ein Glass mit Ihrem Trank.

Der Professor hatte tatsächlich den Trank getrunken. Die anderen starrte ihn an. "Wie wäre es wenn die anderen jetzt auch Ihren Trank einnehmen würden. Sie dürfen danach Fragen jeglicher art stellen" Mel sah den Professor, jeglicher art also? Sie grinste.

"Na dann fragen sie mich mal etwas Ms. Voldemort" meinte Snape nun. Mel sah ihn eindringlich an "Sie meinen das ernst ja" fragte sie vorsichtshalber nochmal nach. Der Professor nickte, es war nicht sehr überzeugend aber okay. 

Mel"Hassen sie mich"  
Snape"Nein"  
Mel"Mögen sie mich"  
Snape"Ja"  
Mel"Wieso bekommen ich dann ständig Strafarbeiten auf"  
Snape"Damit ich in Ihrer nähe sein kann"  
Mel"Sie verarschen mich grade oder"  
Snape"Nein"  
Mel"Sind sie ich bewusst was sie grade gesagt haben"  
Snape"Ja"  
Mel"Wieso wollen sie in meiner Nähe sein"

Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie die Antwort hören wollte, aber sie musste einfach fragen.

"Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet" schrie Snape jetzt durch die Klasse. Er blickte Mel kurz an und seine Augen funkelten angst einflösend. Er drehte sich um und ging. Anscheinend hatte er so wenig von dem Trank genommen, das die Wirkung schon verflogen war.

Mel war geschockt. Die antworten die sie bis jetzt bekommen hatte waren schon mehr als merkwürdig. Die Schüler verlißen das Klassenzimmer, alle außer Mel. "Hey Melissa süße kommst du" Mel drehte sich um und formte mit Ihren Lippen die Worte "Ich komme nach! Habe was falsch gemacht! Muss mit Professor Snape reden" Draco war nicht sehr glücklich mit dieser Endscheidung doch sie Ließ alleine mit Snape.

Mel nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich vor das Pult von Snape.  
"Professor es tut mir Leid" mel sah betreten zu Boden, sie war wirklich zu weit gegangen. Aber anderer Seits hatte Snape gesagt sie durften jegliche Frage stellen und sie hatte Ihn ja sogar noch gefragt ob er das wirklich tun will. 

"Gehen sie" fauchte er sie an. Doch Mel blieb stur. Sie hatte bemerkt das Snape ziemlich traurig aussah. "Professor was ist mit Ihnen los" sie wusste das diese frage ziemlich dreist war, aber sie konnte Ihn nicht so traurig sehen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung und jetzt gehen sie Verdammt nochmal" er würdigte sie keines Blickes.

"Verdammt Severus" wurde Mel nun lauter "Was ist los" Snape sah sie geschockt an. Sie hatte Ihm mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen, das hieß wohl das sie es sehr ernst meinte. Snape sah sie an "Melissa, ich hätte dir einfach nur nicht erlauben sollen das du den Trank an mir testes" in seiner Stimme lag ruhe.

"Was war denn daran so schlimm" nachdem die frage ausgesprochen war fiel ihr wieder ein das Snape meinte er wäre gerne in Ihrer nähe. Sie wurde rot. "Du bist einfach zu hartnäkig" meinte Snape nun. Er war aufgestanden und ums Pult herrum gegangen. Er ging in die Kniee und sah Melissa an.

"Okay du wolltest wissen wieso ich in deiner Nähe seien möchte, dann sage ich es dir. Ich mag dich sehr gerne, zu gerne" Mel war eigentlich gar nicht überrascht, das fiel auch Snape auf.

Draco hatte sich ja auch Merkwürdig verhalten, genauso wie Snape und jetzt wurde Ihr einiges klar. Snape hatte sich wohl genauso wie Draco in sie Verliebt. Aber wieso? Sie war doch nur eines von fast sechshundert Mädchen an dieser Schule.

"Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein" rieß Snape, Mel nun aus Ihren Gedanken. "Nein das bin ich auch nicht! Ich hatte so etwas geahnt" Snape fing an zu lächeln. "Na geahnt hört sich ja nicht so schlimm an."

Das blonde Mädchen musste Ihm recht geben, es war auch nicht schlimm. Sie fand den Gedanken das Snape in sie verliebt war gar nicht so schlimm.

"Sollte es schlimm sein" hakte Mel nach. "Ich weiss nicht" meinte Professor Snapeüberlegte kurz "Ich bin dein Lehrer und viel älter als du außerdem bist du die Tochter von du Voldemort und ich.." doch er brachte den Satz nicht zu ende. 

"und sie haben sich gegen meinen Vater gestellt und spionieren für den Orden des Phönix" meinte Mel nun. Snape war überrascht "Woher...aber wie... du weißt es" Mel grinste. "Nur mein Vater und ich Wissen es" meinte Mel nun.

Snape der beinnahe nach hinten gefallen wäre hielt sich an Mels Knieen fest. Das blonde Mädchen war immer noch am Lächeln. "Wieso ..." Er traute sich nicht zu fragen aber Mel wusste was er meinte und beendete seinen satz "Wieso sie noch Leben" Snape nickte.

Sie musste selber kurz überlegen. "Sie habe mir einmal das Leben geretten als ich vier Jahre alt war. Mein Vater ist Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, er kann Ihnen nichts tun."

Das hübsche Mädchen sah Snape tief in die Augen und legte nun Ihre Hände auf seine. Sie hatte es beinahe vergessen, sie verdankte Snape das sie noch Lebte. "Severus du musst verstehen das mein vater alles für mich geben würde, sogar sein Leben! Er liebt mich mehr als alles"

Snape konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen das Voldemort irgendwen Lieben konnte. "Wieso hat er den anderen todessern denn dann nie gesagt das es dich gibt" Mel kam näher zu ihm "Ich bin seine einzige Schwach stelle. Wenn das jemand erfahren würde könnte man meinem Vater zur Aufgabe zwingen und er würde nach Askaban kommen"

Snape sah sie etwas misstrauisch an "Wieso erzählst du es mir dann? Ich könnte es Dumbeldore sagen" Mel war noch näher zu Snape gerutsch. Sie hatte das bedürfniss seine nähe zu spüren, am liebsten hätte sie Ihn in die arme genommen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher wie er darauf reagieren würde.

"Würdest du nicht tun! Damit würdest du mich in genauso in Gefahr bringen wie meinen Vater" Snape sah sie an, er wusste sie hatte recht. "Du bist in mich verliebt das weiss ich"

Sie kammen sich näher, sie waren nur noch wenige zentimeter von einander entfernt...


End file.
